Winter Air
by Lovelihead
Summary: It dawned on me, that for once in my life I was thinking about the important things. I wasn’t thinking about going to bed with her, or about anything succeeding this single moment. TIVA


**Author Note: **_It feels like it's been forever since I uploaded something; it probably has been. Okay so this really has no relevance what-so-ever to any recent events so there are no spoilers. Umm, oh by the way this is pretty OOC, but a girl can dream, yes?_

**P.S**_ This is really fluffy._

**PPS! **_If you want to get the full 'fluff' experience, pleae listen to the song to acompany it it's _**Winter Air - Annasay **_Youtube it or someting, please, it's really nice and makes my story a bit less sucky._

**PPPS **_I love Kali (cemeteriesoflondon), read her fic - it's good._

ENJOY!

* * *

We continued to walk down the darkened footpath, our features illuminating as we passed under evenly spaced streetlights. Snow crunched beneath our feet as we continued, comfortable with each other's silence. Our shoulders brushed together as we walked, close enough to feel her warmth.

The complacent silence that hung around us left me thinking of nothing but the way her dark hair undulated behind her; the way her skin glowed beneath the beam of an overhanging streetlight. I watched the graceful way her hips swayed as she walked, the way her dark eyes seemed to provide more light than the lamps were able to and the way she shivered every time a snowflake landed on her dark brow.

It dawned on me, that for once in my life I was thinking about the important things. I wasn't thinking about going to bed with her, or about anything succeeding this single moment.

Subconsciously, I stepped closer to her. The backs of our hand brushed against each other and I saw the colour rise to her cheeks.

The memory of this night would stick with me forever, I knew that much. She had been happy. We had been happy.

They had been having a marathon of James Bond movies at the local cinema and I hadn't had anyone else to ask. I wasn't sure whether she had been enjoying herself, so I took her to get something to eat after _Casino Royale_. During the movie I had watched her in amusement as her lip quirked - obviously thinking of how simple some of James Bonds' moves had been; I had no doubt she could do them all.

We had found a bunch of food stalls beneath the stars and I had led her away from the salad bar by her hand, promising to introduce her to true American food. We had come to a pause in front of a corndog stall. A dilapidated sign lent against a dirty looking counter, behind which stood an equally dirty looking man.

"Tony this does not look like the most sanitary of places," Ziva had remarked, completely unfazed by the man's irritated stare.

I had laughed before slinging my arm around her shoulder telling her it was an American tradition.

She had looked at me with an unamused expression before agreeing to try one.

I had beamed at my obvious victory.

Once we had finished our corndogs, we had begun to wander aimlessly through the streets, my arm still around Ziva's shoulders. We had been uncharacteristically comfortable with the embrace.

We had come across a carnival and I swear I had never seen Ziva's eyes so bright. She had gripped my bicep hard, tugging me toward the entrance and I had followed without complaint. Who was I to deny her; she looked so free.

She had confided in me, her love of carnivals and I just sat and absorbed everything she had to say. Her favourite ride was the Ferris wheel, followed closely by the bumper cars. I had laughed at that.

We had each bought an ice cream, laughing as we asked ourselves who would eat ice-cream in this weather, and continued to walk around the carnival, Ziva's eyes brightening further after each passing second.

When we were at the top of the Ferris wheel, she had gripped my hand so hard I thought she had crushed all the bones. Her other hand pointed out at the sea of lights and traffic on the horizon. I had nodded; happy that she was happy. The Ferris wheel seemed to be paused at the top for an eternity, as though the controller could see how happy we were and had wanted to extend that moment forever.

Ziva had pulled me to my feet and pointed down at all the bustling people below. But my focus had been preoccupied elsewhere. I watched her smile excitedly and pulled her to me close. Her grin had faltered for a mere second, and I could see her mind whirring as she thought of the possible consequences and repercussions.

Before I could say a single word she had wiggled from my grip, and was seated, smiling at me pleasantly; the Ferris wheel moving once again.

We had left the carnival soon after, the discomfort seemed to evaporate as we walked in silence.

So now we walked through the dark streets. I had spent the last of my money on the Ferris wheel, so we couldn't get a cab. But I wasn't complaining.

"Tony," my head snapped up as she said my name quietly, "I have had a nice night."

Her gaze was fixed straight ahead.

"Me too," I agreed, noticing for the first time that she seemed unnerved by our close proximity. I moved away from her slowly, as we kept walking.

"I would like to do it again, sometime," she said meekly.

"Me too," I found myself saying, again.

She sighed, and we lapsed in to silence once again.

After a moment, my eyes widened as Ziva's shoulder brushed against mine again. I smiled, but froze as I felt her fingers intertwine with mine.

I looked over at her; her facial expression had not changed.

"Ziva," I said, a question laced into one word.

She shook her head, biting her lip; her expression forlorn.

I looked forward once again and gave her hand a squeeze. I knew she was smiling, too.

After a moment of walking, I felt her rest her head against my shoulder. Her small hand was still encased in my larger one.

"Tony?" I heard her question quietly beside me; we were on her street now.

"Yes, Ziva?" I smiled.

"Before when we were on the Ferris wheel... I swear..." she sounded lost.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," I sighed, wishing she hadn't brought it up.

"No," she lifted her head from my shoulder and tugged on my hand, bringing us both to a stop. We faced each other, fingers laced together and eyes locked, "I am sorry."

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say.

She gave my hand a squeeze, as though prompting me to say something. She smiled softly, "It is okay, Tony. Speak."

It took a colossal amount of willpower to say what I was about to, I took a deep breath; pushing all of the repercussions from my mind,"I think that I might be falling for you," I whispered; continuing, "and I'm hoping that you feel the way I do."

Her silence unnerved me, and I gave myself a mental head slap.

"I think that I might be falling for you, too," she smiled; reaching out for my other hand with hers.

I grinned. My heart gave a tremendous lurch as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

That was cut short though, when I saw her begin to lean forward. I mirrored her actions, pulling her close. The sounds of traffic seemed to fade until they disappeared. All I could hear was her steady breathing and the rhythmic beating of her heart. Her words repeated themselves in my mind.

The city lights blurred behind her ears as I focussed on nothing but the pout of her lips and the sparkle in her eye.

Our noses brushed together and I felt my breath hitch, her breath smelt of chocolate ice-cream.

I saw her smile, and I knew then that her heart was mine.

In a single moment that seemed to last forever, our lips came together like magnets. Our fingers untwined and we wrapped them around each other, savouring each other's warmth.

I knew then that everything would be okay. Nothing could come between us.

I loved the feelings she was invoking from within me and I loved how her lips were warm, even in winter air.

* * *

_Fluff overdose, yes? _

_Review, please. xoxo_


End file.
